Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling messages between a host and a controller, and more particularly, to an interface environment for message transmission.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a Near Field Communication (NFC) concept as a substitute for wired communication or infrared communication has been introduced to the market. As a result, high-speed data communication can be achieved among a plurality of electronic appliances using a radio frequency instead of a physical cable. In addition, data communication is wirelessly achieved among a plurality of electronic devices, such that there is no need to connect a cable to any devices (for example, a digital camera, a printer, and the like). Based on the above-mentioned Radio Frequency (RF) communication, not only text data but also voice data can be communicated among a plurality of electronic devices.